Mission Hogwarts
by doll-diamond96
Summary: Voldemort's Back and the Wizards need all the help they can get...              It's just after the Ninja war... Restoration is an expensive action
1. Help

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own NARUTO and HARRY POTTER

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: HELP<strong>

* * *

><p>"You surely can't be serious, Albus? Are you sure about this? You are asking complete strangers to come and protect the school? How do we know we can trust them?" asked Prof. McGonagall.<p>

As expected, the Deputy Headmistress didn't like the idea at all, after being told, what exactly his plan contained. Looking into the faces of the other professors- Sprout, Flitwick, Sinistra etc.- he saw that they couldn't 'befriend' his thought either. Even Snape had an expression of shock plastered on his normally stoic face. The only one, who seemed calm about the whole deal was Alastor Moody, who- though not a teacher at Hogwarts- had been invited, because of his expertise as a former Auror.

"You're joking, right?" Minerva asked. "Dumbledore?"

"I'm completely serious." They looked at him as if he had gone insane- which in their opinion he had indeed!

"So, you want to… to hire Shinobi-," she spat the last word as if it was something foul and disgusting."Shinobi? Trained assassins? Cold-hearted killers, who wouldn't think twice about slaughtering whole families?Every man, woman and even the children? Those people? And you want to let them into the school, near the students? Near Potter? They wouldn't hesitate to kill him!" Her voice was high pitched and screeching now as she was going hysterical.

The other teachers nodded in agreement. Snape even muttered something about the headmaster 'being irresponsible'.

"They're great warriors, though," Moody suddenly spoke up. "There's no one I'd rather have by my side during a fight. I've met a few of them some years ago. They're very capable and completely loyal to their mission once you've hired them…If you ask them to protect the school grounds without killing students, that's exactly what they will do! Until the mission is completed… or the contract broken….

"I'll leave the decision to you. I have to meet with Kingsley and Tonks above London- we're going to bring Harry in tomorrow night."

With that said, he closed the door behind him, leaving the rest of them to a brief but uncomfortable silence.

"It's decided then," Dumbledore said with finality in his voice. There would be no arguing.

"I trust in my old friend that he will choose wisely. I have thought it over. We need this help." Said the head master.

"But things may have changed. This is a rash decision don't you think?" the deputy head mistress answered

Dumbledore walked over to a window, holding in his hands, a tiny messenger hawk.

"Every year, the attacks on this school have been getting worse. Harry will be turning 15 this year and I have a feeling that this will be big. I am willing to take extra precaution to make sure everyone is safe…." He let the bird fly out the window, carrying with it an urgent message. "And besides, Sarutobi has never let me down before." He smiled.

"Shizune! Can you please bring me more sake?" asked a tired and over worked Tsunade.

"Asking politely? What has you in such a good mood." Shizune asked will bringing her master more of her favorite drink.

"Yes, well today just seems like one of those days." Tsunade smiled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something fly onto her window. Tsunade turned around to saw a beautiful hawk perched on her window sill. She walked over and took the note tied around its leg. She opened it up and read it with curiosity. There goes her good day.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sarutobi,<em>

_This letter has probably made you very suspicious, but I assure you I mean no harm. Quite the contrary. I intend on hiring six of your finest Shinobi to protect my school and students from the threat of an evil wizard. Voldemort, yes Sarutobi he has come back hasbeen coming back since four years ago actually and has targeted my school, one student especially. His name is Harry Potter. Since Voldemort fully resurrected himself at the end of the last school year, I fear his attacks will be more insistent now. Therefore I would like to hire your Shinobi to keep the people residing in my school safe and watch out for Harry as he tends to get himself into trouble. Inside the package you'll find a portkey – a magical transportation device. It will activate exactly at 4 am Konoha time. Make sure all Shinobi touch the device by then. It will take your men to a safe house, where they will be staying until the school year starts._

_That is, if you accept the mission request. Sarutobi my good friend I am willing to pay any amount for this._

_Your old friend,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry  
>Order of Merlin First Class <em>

* * *

><p>And some other titles, which Tsunade couldn't even begin to comprehend. She reread the letter twice, before being interrupted by a small whistle coming from the owl. The Lady Hokage looked up to find the owl still on her table, bristling. Tsunade raised an eye-brow and looked at the letter again. Maybe there was a clue in there as to what to do with the bird. She found it in form of Dumbledore's P.S.<p>

* * *

><p><em>P.S.: You might want to give the messenger owl something to eat as she's had a long journey. Afterwards please sendher back with your answer.<em>

* * *

><p>Tsunade sighed. She remembered him. He was good friends with her sensei and would pop up into Konoha for visits during holidays. The thing was he obviously doesn't know that Sarutobi had passed away.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Albus Dumbledore,<em>

_I am very sorry to inform you that Sarutobi was killed several years ago. I 'm not sure if you still remember me or not but I was his student, Tsunade. And we at Konohagakure accept your request._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunade_

* * *

><p>She tied her letter around the hawk's leg and let it fly really hoped that he wouldn't take it to hard. They were very close friends.<p>

"This would be a perfect mission for them."

"SHIZUNE! SHIZUNE!"

The door of her office opened to show a lady with black hair and her holding a small pig Shizune concentrated for a moment, then recited,

"ANBU Squad 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Just came back from a mission a week ago. ANBU squad 10, Neji Hyuuga, Ten ten, Hinata Hyuuga Newest ANBU squad. Untested."

"Well I think this would be a perfect test of their abilities, don't you think Shizune?"

"Well, I suppose so Tsunade-sama."

"Alright then, bring them in."

* * *

><p>Comments? positive, negative<p>

REVIEW.


	2. Mission

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own NARUTO and HARRY POTTER

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Mission<strong>

* * *

><p>Team 7 has always been a dynamic group, always a complete synchronization and believed to be the persononification of power, precision and teamwork in the battlefield. Out of it, however, was a completely different story.<p>

Sasuke Uchiha, ANBU captain, the 17 year old prodigy, cold, brooding, intimidating... is in bliss.

Laying on the lush green grass under a large cherry blossom tree with the soft breeze.

"this is great ne, Sasuke-kun?" a soft melodious voice said beside him. The last Uchiha opened an eye to peek at the person in his arms.

Beautiful he thought, with her green eyes staring at him and her long pink hair swaying slightly.

"...yeah" he said just as softly, tucking Sakura to his chest and burying his head on her soft pink tresses.

He closed his eyes again, reminiscing.

* * *

><p>Two years after he left Konoha, he finally killed Orochimaru and Kabuto. Months later, while hunting down Itachi he got captured by Naruto and Sakura. Naruto welcomed him back with open arms while Sakura was a little hesitant...<p>

Even after his punishment, which was made a little easy because he killed Orochimaru, he still felt a little resentful because he wasn't able to kill Itachi. He finally fulfilled his goal a few months later when the Akatsuki attacked Konoha. Not only was he able to kill Itachi and avenge his clan, he also killed Madara, with the help of Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.  
>After the restoration of Konoha, everyone began to trust Sasuke again. He began to see Naruto as a brother and Sakura as an equal.<p>

Sakura and Him became inseparable. You could hardly see one without the other... and occasionally Naruto... but he was usually with Hinata.

Three of them are the most special... Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are known as the Konoha leaf demons not only that but they were also named the next three legendary Sannin, since they all surpassed their mentors. The New Sannin's strength and teamwork is legendary. By the time they turned 14 the ANBU 12 already made their own jutsu's and could easily defeat any opponent. The New Sannin's power doubled up because of their rigorous training. Sasuke and Sakura got closer than ever... if that was any possible, and started going out with a loud "FINALLY!" from Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata started going out a few months after Sasuke and Sakura did.

Months later Sakura's parents died, her mom from an illness and her dad was found dead outside Konoha's gates. She was devastated but Sasuke was there to comfort her, adding another step for their relationship. Another step up was when weeks after the funeral Sakura moved in to the Uchiha complex to live with Sasuke.

* * *

><p>So after their struggle, they finally had their peace...<p>

Suddenly, a silver-haired man in a mask poped in fornt of them and said, "Remember Sasuke, wear a co-"

Sasuke threw a shuriken to his feet.

"Really Sasuke...I mean I know ypu have to resto-"

"Kakashi if you continue that statement the next shuriken would land in very special family jewels"

"Sasuke-kun!" the girl on his lap finally spoke.

"So Sensei? I'm sure your not just here to tell us to do that" the girl asked the silver-haired man

"I already told you don't call me sensei anymore... But to more pressing issues. You have a mission be at the Hokage tower by eleven sharp"

At this the couple ran toward the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

><p>"So he does use a condom..." Kakashi muttered after seeing a condom wrapper Sasuke dropped from his pocket.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come ON Naruto! OPEN UP!" Sakura hollered, banging her fists onto the door of the blonde kitsune's apartment.<p>

"Get your retarded ass out here, dobe!" Sasuke added, banging on the door too.

Only his fists weren't making huge dents on it. There was some noisy shuffling and thudding on the other side of the door before it was practically torn off its hinges by a fuming Naruto. He was holding a cup of instant ramen in one hand while the other held the door knob. Strands of ramen dangled from his mouth. His bright cerulean eyes were narrowed to slits at the Uchiha boy. He clearly didn't notice his pink-haired crush there.

"What?" he spat, bits of ramen flying from his mouth to the raven-haired boy's face.

"Dobe, that's gross…" Sasuke said disgustedly as he wiped the ramen from his face and glowered at Naruto. The Yondaime look-a-like twitched and opened his mouth for a retort.

"QUIET!" Sakura screamed, a pissed expression on her face as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot angrily. The angry look on Naruto's face quickly slid off and was replaced by a sheepish one.

"S-sakura-chan! I didn't see you there!" Naruto stuttered, bracing himself to be introduced to the end of Sakura's fist. Instead, she sighed and muttered, "I can see that. C'mon. Kakashi told us to go to the Hokage tower. Something about a new mission."

Naruto walked out of his room clad in his ANBU uniform instead of the orange sleep shirt and pants with the cat nightcap. He wore a black, long sleeved undershirt and pants, with his gray steel chest- and backplate. Naruto stood in the hallway for a moment slipping the three quarter-inch thick steel trauma plate over his heart in a pocket in the shirt underneath his breastplate. As he strode forward Naruto pulled on his arm guards and steel backed gloves, inscribed with the Konoha leaf insignia, and finally the shinobi sandals every ninja wore, these colored black. Naruto frowned looking around.

"Dammit where is my mask and ninjato..." He muttered as he rifled through the chaos of his living room. Sasuke and Sakura merely sighed. He may not look it, but in actuality, Uzumaki Naruto was probably the most powerful Leaf-nin in Konhagakure. In terms of sheer unadulterated power that was. With a triumphant cry, Naruto flung a pair of virulent orange pants aside and picked up his mask and sword. Grinning like a madman he held up to to items and said "see I found them."

Judging from the scabbard, his ninjato appeared to be a tachi, single edged, slightly curved blade approximately thirty inches long. In reality, it was a shorter katana, about four inches shorter than it appeared to be. This was trick, designed to mislead an opponent into believing that it would take a second or two longer to draw than it actually would. And in a swordfight,a second or two was a long time. Plus, one could stick all kinds of nasty surprises in that extra four inches of empty scabbard.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Dobe. We're going to have to really run now to make the briefing." Without another word, they all slipped on their masks, slipping into their identities as the best trained assassins in Konoha.

Sakura leapt off, closely followed by Sasuke.

"H-hey! Wait up, guys!" Naruto called out, struggling to put on his ninja shoes and closing his apartment door. He tripped just as he locked the door, falling head first onto the ground. Sasuke and Sakura glanced back for a moment before rolling their eyes simultaneously.

So much for being a ninja.

* * *

><p>Shizune raced around the Hokage's office, frantically dodging the empty sake bottles that Tsunade was hurtling at her. Tsunade was not in a good mood; first off teams of Jounin were caught in a trap that gave them 3rd degree burns, the part that made her mad that it was one of their traps! Second all of her sake had run out. Third she has to give up one of her best teams. And, fourth her best team was not here!<p>

"Where are those good for nothing rotten kids-" She was cut off by a cough at the door. Tsunade stopped throwing things and glared at the people at the door.

Her best team was surprisingly Team 7. They had all grown up and made her quite proud. Her apprentice had grown into a beautiful sixteen year old. Her pink hair that was all ready up to her waist was a lighter pink. She added layers, which flared out at the back. She also got bangs across her forehead. They were at her eyebrows, giving her a mysterious look. She had grown into her body, filling out in all the right places. Her attitude had changed drastically since she was twelve. She was no longer the foolish young girl she had taken in. She was more responsible and wiser. She still had her bubbly personality but it was more muted. She even surpassed Tsunade her master and as that she is tsunade's apprentice it was a given that soon she would be proclaimed as the next Slug sannin. Everyone knew that she is and will continue to be a legend until the day she dies.

The man standing extremely close to her apprentice had just returned to Konoha three years ago, had earned her respect and now she trusted him. Sasuke Uchiha returned to Konoha, after fulfilling his revenge. She let him off easy, seeing as Naruto and Sakura still thought him as a teammate. He had grown up from the little boy she healed. He was taller, almost 6'0 and had a well toned body. His hair was a bit longer and his eyes were still a cold black. His personality had also changed drastically. He was more social and he seemed to be 'friendlier' with his teammate Sakura. He had turned into a fine 16 year old.

Naruto, she thought, had changed the most. He still had the same unruly blonde hair, which was longer, and still had baby blue eyes that sparkled. He was taller then Sakura but shorter then Sasuke by a few inches, making him 5'10. He also, due from training had very muscular body. His personality had changed the most. He still had the loudness but he was more mature and stopped his pranks. He was the first one to trust Sasuke, and almost always in the same room together. Now they were friends, and more importantly family. She knew that his dream was to be Hokage, and it seemed very likely that it was going to come true. Naruto had grown up to be a legend at only 17 years old.

Even though they were her favorite team that did not give them special privileges. Like now, she was glaring at them so fiercely she saw Sasuke start to sweat a bit.

"You're late." She growled out, she saw Naruto flinch back. Sakura stepped up, raising her hands in defense.

"Tsunade-shishou we are only late by three minutes." Sakura said in a firm voice.

Tsunade stopped her glaring at them and turned her attention to the clock. Damn, she was right, it was only 11:03, and she called them at 11:00. She coughed nervously.

"Well Team 10 arrived on time and you were called earlier than them"

Tsunade stood with her hands on her hips as she surveyed the group assembled before her. She had no choice but to send out her best to the client, he was paying them far more than anyone could decently ask for. She grinned as she thought about the personalities of the shinobi she was sending. She might give him the best but it was going to be his job to keep them under control.

"Fox, Viper, Slug, Panda, Hawk, and Mouse," she said, pointing to each shinobi in turn as she went down the line. "You will be guarding one Harry Potter at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. Their headmaster, Dumbledore, will be sending someone to meet you when you arrive in London, England. The details of your mission are in the scroll that I gave you.

Fox, you are the captain for this mission. There is huge money involved in this. Don't screw it up. If you do however I will beat you within an inch of your life. Viper, you're second-in-command, Slug, you will work as the medic, Hawk and Mouse, you are scouts and informants, and Panda, you will fulfill your normal duties as weapons master." She glared at them. "Any questions?" Fox waved his hand energetically in the air. She sighed but nodded, "Yes, Fox?"

"Why is the teme my second? We don't work well like this together."

Tsunade retorted back with. "All the others have their personal preferences to work with. Besides, Viper has all the intimidation skills that you lack."

Fox quieted but he could hear the quiet sniggers from his teammates. He death glared them from behind his mask. Even Tsunade grinned.

She rummaged in her desk for moment, obviously trying to find something in the mess of papers and scrolls.

"Aha!" she said and pulled out a very nondescript kunai. She handed it to Hawk, who took it with a knowing nod. Tsunade felt at least a little comfort from knowing that someone had read the scrolls she had given them. Mouse, Slug, and Panda all also seemed to understand. Viper gave no visual indication that he was at all interested in the knife and Fox looked down right confused. Tsunade sighed again and massaged her temples.  
>"The kunai is a portkey," she began to explain.<br>"A what?" Fox interrupted.  
>"A portkey, dobe," Viper muttered, leaning over to tap the kunai. Hawk handed it to him.<br>"Yes, a portkey," Tsunade went on, "It will transport you six to the head quarters where you will meet with one of Dumbledore-sensei's people who will, in turn, assist you all in the language barrier and then point out to you the person that you will be guarding. Please keep in mind that you also have a job to protect all the other children in the school but Harry Potter is your main concern." She glanced at the clock. "Everyone is to put a single finger on it. It will activate in 1600 hours sharp so if you miss this you travel to England by foot. Now go and come back here by 1600 hours"

"Let's go Mouse Panda we have a long journey to pack for" Hawk said as they jumped out the window.

"Well I will have to pack-up, see ya." Fox said and jumped out the window to stock up on ramen. Slug and Viper then walked out the door.

"They better be here on time." Tsunade muttered.

"Tsunade-sama, do you think it was wise to send both teams on this mission?" Shizune asked a bit stiffly.  
>Tsunade shrugged her shoulders.<br>"No, but they will complete the mission, I have the utmost faith in every single ninja in that team." Tsunade said.  
>Shizune smiled a bit at her old teacher.<p>

'I will always have faith in them.'

Viper grabbed Slug's hand and intertwined there fingers. She skipped happily with a big grin on her face. It was almost noon time and no one was outside so this public display of affection did not bother either one of them.

Yeah Sasuke and Sakura were going out but its not like you see them walking together sweetly everyday either especially not in their ANBU uniform.

Viper glanced at her cheerful face and rose and eyebrow. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
>"Why are you so bouncy?" He asked in a tone that was close to amusement.<p>

"Why are you so moody" She snapped back in a playful tone.

He half-heartedly glared at her.

"We have a mission on the outside its just I have't been this far from home yet." Sakura said in a wistful tone. Sasuke glared at nothing.  
>"Hn."<br>Sakura rolled her eyes at him, "So what do you think about the mission?" She asked truly curious.

Sasuke sighed.

"It's going to be a long mission and highly dangerous." He grumbled.

Sakura giggled and pecked his cheek.  
>"Yes it is." She agreed, Sasuke glanced at her, and with his free hand he swept away her bangs away from her eyes.<p>

"Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"C'mon lets go home." She whispered and led them towards the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

><p>Comments? positive, negative<p>

REVIEW.


	3. Arrive

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own NARUTO and HARRY POTTER

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Arrival<strong>

* * *

><p>"All of you back?" Tsunade did a quick head count which told her that all of them were indeed there. She took out something from her drawer; a Konoha headband.<p>

"Hold on to this," she ordered.

The six teens nodded.

"We won't be seeing each other for a long time, maybe a few times on important meetings. So, for now, I would just like to say good bye and stay safe." Tsunade smiled solemnly. Before they could reply, they felt a tug at their navels and were gone from the ridiculously busty blonde's sight.

"I don't want to loose six of my best ninjas…" she muttered as she stared at the spot where the Konoha trio just disappeared from.

The shinobi felt a sharp tug somewhere around their navels. Tsunade's office faded from view. For a moment, everything was very dark but soon a new scene came into view.

"Oof," Fox groaned as he hit the ground, face first. Hawk landed easily and caught both Panda and Mouse before they fell over. Somehow, Viper, who seems to be carrying Slug bridal style, managed to end up standing a couple feet away .

The room was very dark. The paint on the walls was peeling away. Dust seemed to have settled over every last inch of the place.

"Hawk? Mouse?" Fox said. The two nodded and whispered, "Byakugan."

"There are several people in the room three doors down the hallway through the door on our right. They appear to be having a meeting." Hawk's voice was quiet. As if he felt that they were intruding on something.

"There is a lot of energy in the house. Not chakra though, it must be that m-magic that Tsunade-sama was talking about," Mouse added softly. "Nii-san, can you see it?" she asked.

Hawk nodded silently and they both looked at Fox. He smirked behind his mask.

"_Tsunade said that we would be seeing one or more of Dumbledore's people so I see no reason why we would be sent to the wrong place._"

The rest of the ANBU could imagine the mischievous smile he would undoubtedly be wearing. He pulled two kunai out of his belt pouch and held one in each hand, nodding to his teammates. Once the rest were armed they moved carefully down the hallway until they stood next to the door, three on each side.

They opened the door completely silently; an amazing feat in the fact that the entire house looked like it would creak at the slightest footstep. They moved in invisibly. Interestingly enough, the occupants of the room were too busy shouting at each other and getting in each other's faces over the table to notice the nin. Fox and Viper were in first, sliding like shadows on opposite walls. Slug and Panda followed. Hawk and Mouse stood in the doorway, their hands ready in an open handed position. Once they were ready Fox coughed lightly.

The arguing sides didn't hear him. He coughed again and still he was ignored. He sighed and whistled shrilly. Every human in the room froze in complete shock. The shinobi had around three seconds to incapacitate the wizards and witches before they started shooting spells, which they did with all due grandeur.

The men and women sat on the ground, tied up but not gagged. A few looked at the masked people with fear and a few with resignation but they all seemed to have a healthy dose of bravery. They didn't even whimper. Fox knelt beside a rather beat up looking man. The man's fake eye whirled around in his head at a rate that made Fox feel slightly sick.

"_Hey there! We're looking for a Dumbledore-sensei. Do you know him?_" Fox asked. The man looked at him in complete confusion.

"What are you saying?" Mad-Eye Moody asked, glaring at him. Apparently the ANBU didn't understand him either. Viper was beside him in an instant. The man's tone had put him on guard and Moody felt the cold edge of a knife blade against his throat. He chuckled hoarsely.

"These must be the shinobi that Dumbledore hired," Moody told the rest of the group. A few nodded in understanding but a particular, purple-haired woman struggled angrily against her bonds.

"Then why are we tied up?" she half-shouted. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see a pink-haired woman. She squeaked and the woman tightened her grip momentarily before releasing her and retreating back into the shadows.

"Lupin, don't you remember what Dumbledore told you to say?" a tall, black man said.

"Oh, yes." The shinobi's attention turned to a rather ill and ratty looking man. He cleared his throat and began speaking in badly pronounced Japanese. The nin winced as they listened but forced their ears to endure the nails-on-a-blackboard effect.

"_We are the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore-sensei is our leader. I have several charms that will allow you to understand our language._" Lupin stopped speaking. Apparently, at this point, had he been untied he would have given them the charms. The shinobi understood this and Lupin watched in awe as a blue haired woman walked over to him and severed the ropes around him just by touching them. He reached into his pocket and pulled out six simple chains. He handed them to the woman who had freed him and she passed them out quickly. The wizards watched apprehensively as the strangers quickly latched the chains around their necks.

"So you are members of the Order of the Phoenix under Dumbledore-sensei. May I ask why he is not here?" Fox said. They could hear happy sighs from the bound people as they released the breath they had been holding. The blond nodded to his team and they went around removing ropes.

Tonks, the purple-haired woman, flinched as the pink-haired female used a knife to slash through the bonds with a speed and carelessness that seemed to be bordering on dangerous. Kingsley, the black man, watched in silence as a long haired nin brought his hand down on the ropes and severed them without using a weapon. The man watched his captor/savior in interest. Was this a man or a woman? Moody glared daggers at the black haired shinobi as he transferred his knife from the Auror's throat to the ropes.

The wizards and witches stood and rubbed their arms, pulling their wands out and holding them at ready. Some were turned to one wall while others face the opposite way. The shinobi were still spread out in their groups of three around the walls, having moved back to them almost as a default.

"Dumbledore just got a very important call from the Ministry of Magic about Harry Potter. I'm assuming that's who you all are supposed to protect?" Moody growled. The shinobi merely nodded, all ready having been prepared on the subject of the wizarding government and on their mission, Harry Potter. They chose to ignore Moody's dangerous tone, although Viper did tense up a bit.

"Then we will just wait for him here until we see him or he contacts us with further orders," Fox said cheerfully. He began righting the chairs and table that had fallen over in the rush to take out the wizards. The rest of this team did not move but the wizards moved carefully around him to help a little bit.

At that moment an owl flew in through the window and landed in an undignified heap on the table. Tonks pulled a note from its leg and it flew off again. The nin hid their surprised well; they had read about the ways the wizards communicated after all.

"It's from Dumbledore. He says we've got to go pick Harry up," she said after a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Comments? positive, negative<p>

REVIEW.


	4. Return

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own NARUTO and HARRY POTTER

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Return<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who's going?" Moody asked. Tonks read the paper again quickly.<p>

" Lupin, Mad-Eye, me, Kingsley, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, and all six of Captain Fox's people," Tonks read. The wizards whose names had been read quickly pulled on cloaks, hats and gloves. "Who is this Captain Fox?" Tonks asked, reading again. Fox waved slightly at her.

"That would be me," he said happily.

"Do you have brooms?" Mad-Eye grunted as he stood by the open door. The ANBU shook their heads.

"We don't need them. We'll run," Hawk said. The wizards looked at her in utter confusion. A few snickered under their breath.

"My dear woman," Kingsley started. He froze instantly when a kunai hit the wall around half a centimeter from his head.

"I'm a man," Hawk hissed. Kingsley hadn't even moved to look at the knife now embedded in the wood. Fox could see him gulp. Hawk was shaking with rage. Panda had a hand on one of his shoulders and Mouse was clutching the wrist on his other arm.

"Excuse me, sir," Kingsley said softly, "But you simply can't keep up with a broom by running. We will be going too fast and we will be too far away for you to be able to see us."

"Try us," Hawk whispered. His voice was very calm but everyone in the room felt that killing intent he was giving off. The mere force of it seemed like it could murder anyone within five miles of him.

"What Hawk means," Panda stepped in, "Is that we will be able to keep up better than you think and we will be able to see you. We have not been trained to fight from the air like that and our abilities would be impaired if we tried. Plus, none of us have ever ridden brooms before. It would take twice as long if we tried to learn now. Shall we go now?"

The group was out the door in a minute and seconds later those left in the house could hear the sounds of several brooms shooting into the sky. They looked out the window and saw the nin left standing there. They seemed to be talking to each other for a moment before they flashed out of visibility for a moment. For just a split second they could see them running at a pace that was certainly not human down the road.

* * *

><p>The wizards stood on the front lawn of number four Privet Drive. They had been standing there for a almost a minute, wondering if they really had left the shinobi behind, when they felt a breeze whip by them. Tonks squeaked again. They heard laughing a little further down the road, the direction the breeze had been going in, and saw the six nin walking towards them.<p>

They were laughing and talking to each other in their own language. They didn't look so much as faintly tired. They all appeared a little windswept but other than that none of the wizards would have known they had run the entire way there unless they had been told so.

"There is no way they actually ran here," Tonks whispered. The others nodded and murmured in agreement. Fox waved to them and for a moment they were a little awestruck of them.

As the six walked down the road the moonlight glinted off their masks, making the snarling, vicious animals that they portrayed come to life. They all moved with a perfect grace and balance that was almost cat like. Their black clothes seemed to melt into the darkness but their soft armor and arm guards stood out bone white. Their feet made no sound on the ground as they neared. If they hadn't been talking the wizards figured they might have missed them all together.

"Moody-san," Fox said as the two groups faced each other, "I guess we completely forgot the formalities because of our… outlandish entry into your meeting. We were talking about it on the way here and I just realized that we never introduced ourselves to you. I'm Fox, captain for this mission." He bowed to Moody and the old Auror looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Viper, second-in-command" said the one with the snake mask. The wizards shivered at the cold tone. He did not bow, didn't move a muscle.

"Panda's my name! I'm the weapons master," chirped a girl with two buns on either side of her head.

"I'm Mouse and this is my cousin Hawk. We're scouts," whispered the indigo haired girl.

"I'm called Slug. I'm the medic for the group," said the pinkette. The wizards mumbled their names, wondering about these strange names. Perhaps it was commonplace in these ninja villages to name their children after animals?

"Mouse? What's going on inside?" Fox asked, turning his attention from the situation that was steadily growing more awkward. The woman didn't even turn to look. She took a brief scan of the house and answered in English so the wizards could be updated as well.

"The house is empty except for Potter-san. He's upstairs in his room." No one said it out loud but with the confused looks the English gave each other, the nin could guess that they were wondering how she knew that. But they guessed that seeing through walls was impossible so it couldn't be that. Seriously, you'd think that these English would have imaginations.

Moody didn't let them dwell on it. He motioned them into the house and the ninjas slid along the walls. They didn't like the house the moment they set foot into it. Everything was too clean, too in place. On top of that, it bore an uncomfortable resemblance to Ibiki's torture chambers. Everything had its place so the victim could clearly see the tools that would be used to his ultimate demise. Disturbing stuff it was.

The shinobi saw the Potter boy on the landing long before the wizards did. Moody growled something about the boy lowering his wand (which the ninjas took to be the long pointy stick in his hand). They tuned out the rest of the conversation after hearing Harry Potter speak for the first time.

"Professor Moody?" he said. There was uncertainty in his voice. He sounded weak to the ninjas. They could tell by his voice alone that he had seen things that would undoubtedly lead to him being hurt by a mysterious someone but he apparently didn't have the deduction skills to have confidence in his voice. First, if someone tells you to put your wand away they can't be a non-wizard. Second, if it were a Death Eater, or whatever those freaks called themselves, they would have already shot him dead. So that left only one option: whomever it was had to at least be benign.

They blinked in the bright light as a spell was spoken and Tonks' wand tip snapped to flame. They half-listened as a few comical words were exchanged and the wizards confirmed that this was the Potter they had come to find. Introductions were made all around but it seemed that Lupin had completely forgotten about the shadowy figures standing silently behind them in the rush of excitement at seeing Potter again. Hawk and Mouse continued their scans of the house, reporting in hushed tones that there was nothing coming.

Mouse saw Tonks change her hair color and reported it in her near-silent voice. The others merely nodded, taking a note of it and what the woman had said. Apparently she could change her appearance at will.

When Moody cast a Disillusionment Charm, Potter turned into a human chameleon. The ninja could see him well enough because of their heightened senses, Mouse and Hawk could see him completely through the charm because of their Byakugan, but it seemed like it would be effective against the other wizards that seemed to haunt the subconsciousness of the members of the Order.

The moment they stepped out onto the lawn Harry yelped and pointed at them.

"Who are they?" he shouted. Fox was behind him in an instant and clapped his hands over the boy's mouth.

"Do you want to wake up the whole neighborhood?" the ANBU asked quietly.

"Don't worry, we are ANBU. Dumbledore hired us to protect you. We wont hurt you. We aren't allowed to." Harry didn't seem convinced but he did nod and Fox released him. "We will be able to explain better when we get you back," the captain said before slipping away to stand with his team again.

"We'll protect you all from the ground," Fox told Moody. The wizard grunted something unintelligible.

"I have a question," Tonks said suddenly. Everyone looked at her. "How can you all see where we are? We took special care to stay high enough for Muggles to not be able to." Fox jerked his thumb over his shoulder to Hawk and Mouse.

"We can only see a blur. But Hawk and Mouse can both see you clearly. They have far better eyesight than any human should be allowed." The last part was said almost wistfully. But then again, what nin wouldn't want to have the wide, nearly perfect 360-degree view that the Hyuugas had? The witch looked like she was about to ask another question when a stream of bright red sparks flew into the air. The wizards mounted their brooms and seconds later shot off into the sky with the shinobi following beneath them at their inhuman pace.

Harry and the other wizards flew above the rivers, interweaving between tall buildings and through bridges. He completely forgot about the shinobi, luckily, they did not forget about Harry. The six shinobi run across the water, jumping from building to building, somehow keeping up with the speed of the wizards on their brooms. With their inhuman speed, all they looked like was a blur to the everyone but them.

"Mouse, Hawk," Fox said, while running, "Can you still see them?"

"Yep," Hawk said, while Mouse nodded, "They are just ahead of us. Just stay behind Mouse and me."

They followed Hawk and Mouse until they got to an empty park, where they landed.

They stopped in the trees surrounding the park, "Mouse, do you see 12 Grimmauld Place?" Fox asked.

Mouse nodded, "Yes, right past the clearing. Though, it seems to be hidden, like it is in between two other buildings."

"Ok," Fox said, then smirked, "Let's see who can get there first," he said deviously and the rest of the group nodded. They raced through the clearing, though with their speed, it just seemed like a gust of wind to the wizards. They got there in less than a second and waited for the wizards to show up.

* * *

><p>Once Harry and the others got to the address, they were all shocked to see the six masked shinobi there, waiting. Mouse and Slug were seated on a park bench across the street from a line of condominiums, while Viper sat on the armrest beside Slug and Fox was leaning against the tree right next to it. Panda and Hawk stood next to the armrest on Mouse's side of the bench. The wizards gaped at them.<p>

"How did you get here so fast?" Harry asked, and the ninjas just smirked.

"How do-?" Harry started to ask but he was cut off when streetlamps started going out a rapid pace thanks to Moody's Put-Outer. Within minutes the entire group poured into number twelve, thankful for the warmth. The ninja hadn't said anything but their clothes were thinner than the wizards so they were rather freezing.

The ninja slipped into the background when Mrs. Weasley came running out of a room down the hall with her customary smile in place. She whispered a welcome before squeezing Harry into a hug. The shinobi split when the Order members went into another room for the meeting. Panda and Slug slipped upstairs after Harry, without him or Mrs. Weasley noticing, of course, and stood outside the door to his room and settled down to wait after Ron and Hermione bolted into the room.

Panda looked at Slug when Potter went off on a tantrum. The bun-haired woman sighed and hugged her knees up to her chest, listening to the painful conversation going on inside.

"He's horribly immature isn't he?" Slug whispered to Panda. They both nodded, thinking about a boy that they knew who would have more of a reason to shout at their friends than this boy. But Fox had never thrown a hissy fit about his predicament. They wondered briefly what kind of discipline these kids were getting.

After the kunoichi got worked up over the crack of an Apparation and settled back down, they listened intently to the question and answer session that followed. They were sure that the shinobi downstairs wouldn't speak up and ask questions of the older wizards so they would just get as much info as they could and report it back in. More knowledge was better than nothing, no matter how they got it.

They vanished from the doorway when they heard Mrs. Weasley coming up the stairs and flipped over the banister when her back was turned, landing quietly on the ground below. They nodded to their teammates to tell them that they had information to share later. They were given an answering sign and they grinned. The hardest part of missions was thinking of ways to get information. This time it was a piece of cake.  
>They stood in the middle of the main room, trying to figure out where to go when,<p>

* * *

><p>CRASH<p>

* * *

><p>Tonks knocked over the umbrella stand. That wasn't so much a surprise to the shinobi but what really set them on edge was the ensuing shriek.<p>

The old woman in the portrait behind the curtains wailed at the top of her lungs. She looked like a banshee and sounded like one as well. But she startled the ninja and, within a half a second, the frame of the picture was riddled with kunai and shuriken. The painted woman froze for a moment before starting her screams again. Fox and Slug helped to slam the curtains shut. Slug did most of the work with her super human strength that she had achieved when studying under the Hokage.

"That freak of nature was his mother?" Panda whispered to Mouse. The timid kunoichi still held a knife in either hand. The weapons mistress patted her shoulder and the girl calmed down, stowing her weapons away again.

"I guess so," Mouse answered quietly.

Fox watched Harry exit his room on the morning of his hearing. The ANBU captain had heard him shoot out of bed early and get dressed in a most clumsy manner. He had taken it upon himself to watch the boy instead and let the rest of his team sleep a little. Most had been up half the night on guard shifts. Normally this wouldn't bother them. They often did not duties but the time change was really starting to get to them. Only Fox's boundless energy kept him up.

He leaned against the railing of the landing as his bright blue eyes followed Harry down to where he joined Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks. Whatever they were talking about seemed of little importance to the boy so Fox tuned it out. The adults seemed to avoid speaking of the more classified topics when the children were around.

Fox growled, a bit miffed with the adult's outlook on age differences. Technically every member of his team was now a legal adult by the English view but in Konaha they had all met the legal age requirements six years had all graduated the academy by the time they were twelve. From what he had heard and been told, most twelve year old wizards and witches were only in the second year of school.

The captain winced as Tonks knocked over a chair. The sharp noise pierced his sensitive ears with all the grace of a foghorn. And it was early in the morning. This was already turning out to be a bad day. He back flipped over the railing, just for the heck of it, to land easily on the ground below. Nobody else had noticed the maneuver so he popped his ankle where he had heard it crack on the landing. Perhaps he hadn't landed as easily as he had thought.

"I guess I'm getting rusty," he murmured. He glanced around the corner at the group sitting eating breakfast. Potter and Mr. Weasley were standing up, preparing to go. Fox walked out from his half-hidden spot in the shadows.

"Leaving?" he asked. They nodded and the captain glanced up at the top of the stairs.

The rest of his group had appeared, standing there nonchalantly, looking incredibly dangerous in a very lazy fashion; alert even this early in the morning. He waved to them as a sign for a couple to come downstairs. Viper and Hawk were the only ones that moved. The girls stayed where they were, completely motionless.

* * *

><p>Ginny peaked out her door when she heard the sounds of talking downstairs. She saw the three female shinobi. They looked like models. All of them wore just their black halter tops, tight black pants, black boots, long black gloves that almost reached their shoulders, and their masks. Panda leaned backwards over the railing, bending her back gracefully so she could see what was going on. Mouse was resting her stomach on it with her chin propped up on her hands. Slug had one hand on it, the other rested at her side in a serene posture. The red head just watched them, a little embarrassed but unable to tear her eyes away. She wished she looked that beautiful.<p>

Hermione stirred behind her. "Is Harry already gone?" the bushy haired girl asked softly, rubbing her eyes. Ginny nodded and retreated back into the room. She saw the women turn to look at her door when it creaked while she tried to shut it.

As the men left the house the female nin talked to each other in hushed voices before knocking quietly on Ginny and Hermione's door. Hermione pulled it open quickly, obviously thinking that it might be Ron or the twins. She blinked in surprise to see the three masked shinobi standing there.

"May we come in?" Slug asked sweetly. The girl nodded in mute surprise. The three entered silently and sat down on the beds without making the old mattresses let out so much as a squeak.

"I don't think we ever got your names," Slug said. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other.

"I don't think we ever got yours," Ginny said bravely. The pink haired woman laughed. The sound was incredibly bright and cheerful. She sounded just like a normal teenager when she did that.

"Well, I'm Slug. The blue haired girl is Mouse and the other one is Panda," she said, waving her hand in the general direction of her companions as she said this.

"Why am I just 'the other one'?" Panda asked, sounding a little affronted.

"What else was I going to say?" Slug responded swiftly. "The be-bunned one over there?" Panda snorted and the sound had a funny hollow sound because of the porcelain mask. Ginny giggled. They seemed okay.

"I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Hermione Granger," she said.

"I thought you looked like a Weasley," Panda said, "You're all redheads right?" Ginny nodded. "Cheerful people," she heard the shinobi mumble under her breath, unaware that she was thinking of another redhead that was not nearly so nice; a certain Sabaku no Gaara.

As the girls continued talking they found that the women were more than happy to answer their questions as best they were allowed. The pinkette seemed to be the most talkative and Panda seemed to be the sarcastic one of the group. Mouse was quiet, only adding her two cents when she was asked a direct question.

* * *

><p>Comments? positive, negative<p>

REVIEW.


End file.
